Un dιa ѕoвre нιelo
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Mirar las estrellas era, para Fubuki, la actividad mas aburrida del mundo. Patinar sobre hielo, para Hiroto, era la muerte segura. ¿Llegaron a un acuerdo? Entonces ¿Por que están en la enfermería? -¡Atsuya!/ Hiroto&Fubuki.


**Hola mis pequeñas saltamontes (¿?) Como les fue en esta su primera semana del año? A mi bien :3**

**Como dije, actualizare más seguido y este fic es prueba de ello. **

**Autoras: Nutty y Yo (LaLa-chan). Acordamos que ella lo subiría en Mundo Yaoi y yo aquí, en Fanfiction. Así que, aquí lo tienen. A mi parecer quedo algo raro, ya que no acostumbro a poner cascaras de banana de la nada, y me costó un poco acoplarme al estilo de Nutty (Que me encanta) Pero ¡lo logre! Y creo que yal vez lo hice bien xD**

**Advertencias: **

**Yaoi (Ten en cuanta que trato esta temática: ChicoXChico; si no te gusta no leas, así nos evitamos malentendidos. En cambio, si a ti como a mi, te gusta el tema: ¡Bienvenido (a)!**

**Faltas de ortografía~ (Eran muchísimas antes de corregirlas, ahora esta medio decente)**

**Pareja Rara~ (Pero genial!)**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa~**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento~**

**Un poco de OoC en los personajes~**

**Reto: Pueden adivinar quien empezó el primer párrafo del fic? ¿Y quien escribió el último? Si conoces mi forma de escribir, yo creo que si puedes. ¿Premio? ¡Lo que quieran! Siempre y cuando este en mis manos dárselos :3 Igual, no es obligatorio participar.**

**Sin más ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>υn dιa ѕoвre нιelo<p>

Hiroto Kiyama miraba a Fubuki con clara emoción en sus ojos, y una hermosa y brillante sonrisa de felicidad pintada en su pálido rostro. Fubuki, por su parte, solo podía pegar si mirada al suelo y pensar: ¡¿Él? ¡¿Mirar las estrellas del firmamento? Francamente, si le preguntaran que era lo más aburrido que se le ocurría para hacer, sin dudarlo, hubiera respondido que estar acostado en el suelo, mirando el incomprensible universo. ¡Él necesitaba moverse! No ver algo que solo lo aburriría. Pero, era Hiroto quien se lo estaba pidiendo, no podía negarse ¿o si? ¿Y si eso hería a Kiyama?

-Fubuki-kun, Mira esa es la estrella "Oso Polar", Su nombre se debe a que, es la mas brillante -El pelirrojo la pasaba genial mirando las estrellas y enseñándole al Peli plata todo acerca de ellas, pero no sabia que al oji azul-gris le aburrían estas cosas, aun que llego ha confirmarlo en ese instante ya que el oji-musgo (?) apenas y prestaba atención, cosa que entristeció al de tez pálida

-... Esto te aburre, verdad? -Decidió sentarse para ver mejor a su acompañante-

Fubuki levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos jades que lo miraban atentamente. No quería decepcionar a Hiroto y mucho menos mentirle, pero ¿Cómo explicarle que él era una persona activa de carácter tranquilo?

-Lo siento Hiroto-kun, es solo que, este no es mi ambiente. Me siento fuera de lugar mirando algo que ni siquiera me interesa. Aun que me fascina como es que sabes todo eso- se sinceró muy a su pesar, y bajó la mirada, esperando un suspiro que demostraría la decepción del pelirrojo.

Ese suspiro nunca llego.

Las palabras del Peli plata entristecieron al Pelirrojo, pero decidió no demostrar su tristeza o decepción así que se levanto y miro a Shirou- Entonces... ¿Que es lo que te interesa? -lo dijo en un tono de curiosidad, quería saber mas sobre aquel chico peli plata de ojos grises azulados que tanto le llamaba la atención, tanto que siempre pensaba en el, aun que ni siquiera el pelirrojo entendía por qué-

Fubuki lo miró claramente sorprendido, él esperaba que Hiroto simplemente se levantara y caminara a la salida, diciendo 'nos vemos luego' y lo dejar ahí solo. Extrañándolo.

-Pues... A mi me gusta estar activo, patinar sobre hielo ¡Hace mucho que no lo hago! ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?- preguntó en un intento de cambiar la mirada triste que Hiroto le dirigía¬ ¬

-Patinar? -Eso asusto un poco al pelirrojo, en su vida había patinado, y menos lo haría sobre hielo, de todas formas no sabia patinar y para el resultaría muy penoso pedirle al peli plata que le enseñara, pero tampoco podía mentirle, ni menos decirle que no, así que opto por lo mas coherente, decir que si y pedirle a Dios que No muera ese día.

-Cla-claro... -En su respuesta se notaba mucho nerviosismo, pero lo hecho, hecho está, no podía decirle un "no" después de que ya había aceptado-

Fubuki lo miró emocionado cuanto este le respondió de manera afirmativa, inconscientemente lo tomo de la meno, lleno de felicidad y se dirigió a la pista de patinaje que estaba en el centro comercia. Miró su reloj y sonrió aun más feliz cuando se dio cuenta que mirar las estrellas no les había quitado tanto tiempo, la pista aun estaría abierta.

Cuando llegaron a esta, Fubuki sintió un agradable calor en su mano, así que dirigió su mirada hacia esa zona, y se sonrojo al ver que la mano de Hiroto estaba enlazada con la suya.

El pelirrojo estaba levemente sonrojado por el contacto, aun que ni el sabia por que, pero de pronto siento un horrible frio en todo el cuerpo, No tenia planeado patinar sobre hielo ese día, por lo que comenzó a tiritar levemente y le extraño que el peli plata estuviera tan calmado, ni siquiera tiritaba o algo así.

-Co-como n-no tienes fri-frio.. brrr.. -le miro muy confundido aun, esperando la respuesta-

Fubuki le miró un poco avergonzado y luego respondió

- Es por que crecí en Hokkaido, la nevera de Japón, este frio es de lo más normal para mi, me gusta como se siente...

-Brrr.. T-ten..go mu-mucho fri-frio -Apretó levemente la mano del peli plata inconscientemente por el frio, mirándolo mientras tiritaba-

Shirou lo miró con preocupación, después una idea llegó a su mente y la puso en marcha.

Soltó la mano de Hiroto, y sintió un extraño vació después de hacer esto, pero siguió con su idea. Se quito la sudadera verde que traía y se le ofreció al pelirrojo.

-Tómala- dijo, Hiroto le miró desaprobatoriamente- no me voy a enfermar, de echo tenia calor. Y además, esta hace que tus ojos resalten

Hiroto le miro con algo de preocupación, pero era eso o congelarse, así que tomo la sudadera y se la puso encima aspirando el aroma del menor y sintiendo como si lo abrazara, pero luego volvió a la realidad viendo que se abrazaba a si mismo- e-eh?, a... arigato -le sonrió dulcemente al chico, pero luego sintió un vació y dirigió su vista a su mano, se sentía raro, quería tomar la mano del chico, pero le daba miedo a que le mirase raro o algo así, entonces solo soltó un suspiro y miro al suelo, el cual era de hielo claramente-

-Se lo que estas pensando- dijo Fubuki- Pero este piso no es de hielo, es solo vidrio, el de hielo es el que esta entre esas paredes con vidrio es en donde vamos a patinar, primero, tenemos que rentar nuestros patines.

Lo volvió a tomar de la mano, ahora mas consiente de lo que hacia y se dirigieron a una caseta, donde se encontraba una joven que no parecía muy mayor de edad, leyendo una revista con el titulo se Shota Yaoi.

Hiroto carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Eh? -dijo la chica mirando al pelirrojo- Les puedo ayudar en algo? -decía con cara de Fan Yaoi mirando que los chicos estaban tomados de la mano- Son novios~ ? Que monos~

Fubuki se sonrojó violentamente, pero se forzó a guardar la calma.

-No somos novios...- 'ojala lo fuéramos' pensó para si mismo- Solo queríamos rentar unos patines ¿puedes?

La chica asintió decepcionada, les cobro y les dio dos pares de patines de sus respectivas tallas.

El pelirrojo reacciono algo triste ante la respuesta del peli plata, pero que podía hacer?, si el peli plata no lo veía como algo más, no podía hacer nada al respecto, tomo sus patines y se los puso enseguida recordando el enorme problema en que estaba: ... No sabía patinar.

-Bien Hiroto-kun,-comenzó a hablar Fubuki- sé que nos divertiremos, patinar es fácil, solo, toma mi mano y no te sueltes.- le pidió amablemente.

Las mejillas de Hiroto tomaron el mismo color de su cabello y asintió, tal vez, si iba de la mano del peli plata, nada malo o vergonzoso pasaría.

-Ha-hai.. -afirmo el pelirrojo, ahora se sentía seguro hasta que soltó inconscientemente la mano del peli plata comenzando a patinar por el solo- si, estoy patinando! Wii -exclamaba muy felizmente patinando hasta qe una cascara de banana apareció en su camino, provocando que cayera de cara al suelo congelado- Ita... no volveré a patinar… en... mi vida..

Fubuki patinó lo más rapido que pudo hasta Hiroto, pero antes de llegar, resbalo con la misma cascara de banana que el pelirrojo, cayendo accidentalmente sobre el, las precisamente, con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los del pelirrojo. Un adorable sonrojo apareció instantáneamente sobre sus mejillas, dándole así una buena escena de Yaoi a la fujoshi que rentaba los patines.

Hiroto sintió algo sobre su pecho, decidió abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el peli plata en su pecho con un sonrojo mientras la fujoshi gritaba "kyaa! Yaoi! ", y sin poder resistirlo abrazo la cintura del peliplata acercándose lentamente al rostro de este, pero en ese momento-

-¡Fubuki Shirou! ¡Otra vas resbalaste!- se escucho la estridente voz de Atsuya con uno de sus ya conocidos gritos de hermano sobre protector.

-Atsuya-kun ¿Acaso tu lánzate esa cascara de banana a la pista? -preguntó el mayor mientras veía a su hermano con una mirada acosadora.

-*Genial!, tenia que llegar Atsuya, estaba a punto de besar a mi Shirou!* -pensaba muy enfadado mirando al peli rosa con odio - Grrr...

Atsuya captó la mirada envenenada que Hiroto le dirigía y uso esa escusa para evitar el tema de la cascara de banana

-En vez de hablar de eso, deberías atender a tu Romeo, creo que se esta muriendo, solo mira como me ve.

Fubuki puso su atención en el pelirrojo y lo ayudo a levantarse, para poder ir a la enfermería. Aun que tenia una gran duda ¿Hiroto había estado a punto de besarlo?

-Tsk... -Dijo mientras era curado por el peli plata- Estoy bien, no tienes que hacer eso -decía mirando al menor el cual le ponía un parche en una mejilla con algún tipo de crema para las heridas-

Fubuki retrocedió un poco ente el tono de voz que Kiyama había usado con el

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte- dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en el suelo. Tal vez, el casi beso, solo había sido un juego de su imaginación, de tan enamorado que estaba del Kiyama.- lamento, que no te hayas divertido a mi lado.

-E-eh? N-no, yo... No quise hablarte de ese modo, solo estoy molesto con tu hermano.. -Decía levantándose y acercándose al peli plata-

-Atsuya-kun puede ser un tanto sobreprotector e infantil, pero, al fin de cuentas es mi hermano... lo siento si eso no te parece.

-Creo que no me entendiste.. Estoy molesto por que no me dejo terminar con esto... -Tomo al peli plata de la cintura y le beso dulcemente esperando a que este correspondiera el beso -

Fubuki se quedo completamente en Shock ¡Hiroto lo estaba besando! ¿A él? Su mente tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió una sensación llamada mariposas en el estomago. No tardo en corresponder el beso; movió lentamente sus labios sobre los del pelirrojo, provocando prolongados roces, mientras colocaba las manos detrás de la cabeza de Hiroto, atrayéndolo hacia si, evitando que se pudiera separar.

Los labios del peli plata era exquisitos para el pelirrojo el cual disfruto del cada segundo del beso al máximo, hasta qe el oxigeno hizo falta y tuvo qe separarse de los labios del menor mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-

-Hiroto-kun... yo... esto paso por que...- intento explicarse a si mismo el oji azul-gris, pero nada de eso lo convencía, mas que una oración- ¡Joder! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

El pelirrojo rio ante la respuesta del peli plata, mirándolo con ternura- Yo también estoy enamorado de ti Fubu-chan~ -dijo para luego besar la mejilla del peli plata- Y tengo una pregunta para ti, aceptarías ser mi novio?

-No me gustaría ser tu novio- respondió seriamente- estaría mas que encantado. Pero te recuerdo que soy hombre, así que por favor no me trates como le llego a hacer Someoka, abriéndome la puerta y regalándome flores, fue lindo. Pero prefiero el soccer y los videojuegos.

El pelirrojo volvió ah reír, le parecía muy tierno del peli plata decir esas cosas- Lo que digas Fubu-chan~ Pero enserio no quieres las flores~? -decía fingiendo tristeza-

-Solo si son rojas, me recordaran a tu cabello

-Claro Fubu-chan –el pelirrojo volvió a reír y toma la mano del peli plata para luego ir a la casa del pelirrojo, al parecer el pelirrojo tenia algo mas planeado aparte de las flores ~ .

* * *

><p>¡<strong>Bueno! ¡Fue divertido escribir algo con ella! ¡Nutty es genial! ¡Y admiro su forma de escribir!<strong>

**¿Cómo nació un fic entre las dos? Ella estaba enojada conmigo, por que me había saludado en MSN y yo no le había contestado, por estar escribiendo la continuación de 'Subasta 3' (no soy sangrona, solo me perdí en mi mundo) Así que para que me disculpara (cosa que hizo) escribimos este fic.**

**Pero bueno, creo que a nadie le interesan las notas de autor ¿Verdad?**

**Igual, me arias (si, te hablo a ti) muy feliz si me comentaras. Así tal ves algún día vuelva a escribir un fic con otra persona que no sea Pau-chan (por que aun me falta terminar los nuestros)**

**En fin, feliz día, tarde o noche, depende de la hora en la que leas esto! Y recuerda:**

**YeM! RR!**

**'el prιмer ѕυѕpιro del aмor eѕ el úlтιмo de la cordυra'**

**PD: Alguien sabe hacer videos de Youtube? Se pondría en contacto conmigo?**

**By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya) Con Nutty-chan (Creo que su Nick name es: Candy-sweet… o algo si, ¡Tengo una pésima memoria!)**

**Matta ne~**


End file.
